What I've Become
by yourfriendlypyro
Summary: Reviews would be appreciated. This is a story about one of my OC's and her time in the league.
1. Lore description

What I've become

(This is another Fanfic for league of legends about another OC that I thought up. No I'm not going to stop All I've lost it's just I get burned out after a while so I like to write different stories I hope you understand.)

xxxXXXxxx

(Please note that almost all of my OC's will be female as I find writing about male characters rather boring)

Lore: Eisen the Steel Soldier

"_Eisen has achieved perfection but it is marred by the corruption of emotion"- Viktor the Machine Herald._

Eisen was part of a military program to create the ultimate soldier. As part of the program her body was slowly replaced with machinery. She was the first subject to achieve 100% conversion and survive with their mind intact. During a normal training exercise she was pulled through a rip in the very fabric of her universe and into Runterra.

"_She is so human, and yet she is like me…."-Orianna the Lady of Clockwork_

Description:

5' 10" black hair (artificial) Drawn back into a ponytail, tanned (artificial skin), eyes- backlit green, defined muscles (not body builder just toned), Armour: Carbon nanoweave bodysuit with steel grey ablative full body armour Black and blue detailing (Ablative plate armour is a lot like the armour on Jayce's Full metal skin) no helmet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xxxXXXxxx

'What happened?'

'_**System check, basic damage assessment: minor damage to dermal layers, facial control surfaces… unresponsive, auditory sensors… offline, mental functions…. below optimal levels. Diagnostics run time-40 min. Total repair time- unknown. Shutting down system for diagnostic and repair'**_

"""

'_**Rebooting….. Diagnostic and repair successful…all functions nominal… Analysing surrounding area….. Area unknown, threat level… Minimal… Attempting to find location…. Location unknown.. Objective ascertain location- search for local populace, determine if hostile.'**_

'_**Override: Disabled'**_

I look around, I'm in a clearing surrounded by forest as far as I can see. The sun is setting, 'well if that's west then that way is east'

'_**Internal compass is inaccurate… calculating corrections…. Correction initialized… compass accuracy: 98%'**_

I shake my head _"still can't get used to that"_ I start to run west at a steady pace.

'_**Pseudo-muscular systems diagnostic: Max speed:80Kph, Optimal speed:45Kph, Current speed:40Kph…41..42….45 stabilizing… 45Kph.'**_

"""

'_**Artificial light detected.. Calculating distance: 52Km, approximate intercept time… 1:10…. Recommend increase speed to maximum.'**_

I pick up the pace, the landscape blurs around me _**'Compensating for speed…. Visual sensors adjusted.' **_ My vision shifts and suddenly everything becomes clear. I can see the light of a city in the distance, there is something strange about it though… I'm closing quickly a city like none I have ever seen before appears before me. Spires, sparking of electricity, the gleam of polished copper. I slow down as I approach the outer walls of the city, I can see a red haired man in a grey uniform standing near the gates. I walk up to him and he points some kind of firearm at me.

"Stop. What is your business in Piltover at this time of night?

'_**Hostile action detected combat systems online'…**_ 'Deactivate combat systems, action designated defensive not offensive' _**'Override acknowledged combat systems to standby'**_

"I asked you a question…"

"_Oh I'm looking….. for a place to rest and plan the rest of my trip"_ he looks at me sceptically, it's at this point that I remember I'm in full combat armour.

"Ma'am would you come with me, I think you should talk to my superiors" he walks off to a small door in the wall of the city. _**'Analysing conversation…. Location identified Piltover… City unknown, require additional information.' **_ I follow him through some twisting halls before we reach a monorail, he pulls a badge from a chain around his neck and slots it into a panel on the wall.

"Officer Id 04577296 Destination: Central station." I feel a jolt as the carriage takes off and in a matter of minutes we arrive at a squat brick building. He grabs my arm and pulls me from the monorail, quickly walking to the front door he holds it open for me. As I walk into the building he motions to a door down the hall "Wait in there my superior will see you in a few minutes."

'_**Tactical situation: uncertain, recommend proceed with caution'. **_I nod slightly as I walk into the room. 'Hmm, standard interrogation room' I sit and wait for someone to appear.

"""

I hear the door open, two sets of footsteps approach me.

"Excuse me." I open my eyes slowly, two women stand before me one in a purple uniform and the other has a rather obnoxious pink streak through her hair. "Oh I'm sorry were you sleeping?"

"_No."_

"Ok. Well miss…."

"_Eisen."_

"Miss… Eisen, what is your business in Piltover. Captain Lewis said that he saw you approaching the city at some rather ridiculous speeds. Now we need to talk about testing protocol, you need to report any new discoveries to the police before you do test runs such as this. Next we need to talk about just how you got to those speeds, does it have something to do with that suit you're wearing?"

"_No."_

"Well how did you do it?"

'_**Classified information, require authorisation from superior officer to disclose information'**_

"_I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."_

"You will tell her or I will beat it out of you." The pink haired woman moves towards me I notice the large mechanical gauntlets at this point.

"_I wouldn't get any closer if I were you." __**Combat systems online… threat detected: Neutralize? **_

"Did you just threaten me?" The brown haired woman just shakes her head and walks to the door.

"Lewis we will need a first aid kit in here," she looks back into the room "Quickly please."

The pink haired woman walks up to me and clasps my shoulder _**'Defensive systems online… non-lethal' **_she goes flying back crashing into the wall as a surge of electricity passes through my skin.

The pink haired woman lies in a twitching smoking pile at the base of the wall. "What did you do?" she rushes over to the pink haired woman.

"_Don't worry she will be conscious in a few minutes."__**'Threat neutralized…. No threats detected… Combat systems: standby' **_ She runs back to the open door.

"Lewis get in here, help me carry her out."

The man from before rushes into the room, he takes in the pink haired woman on the ground before looking to the brown haired woman. "Caitlyn should I send for Jayce? We may need containment." Caitlyn nods as they shuffle out carrying the pink haired woman. The door locks behind them.

'_**Aural enhancement systems online:**_

_**Caitlyn: "Tell Jayce to bring everything, she just touched her and went flying across the room."**_

_**Cpt. Lewis: "Just touched her? And it left Vi like that?"**_

_**Vi?: "Unnghh, what happened? Did a building fall on me again?"**_

"""

_**Unknown: "Caitlyn you sent for me… W-what happened to Vi?"**_

_**Vi: "Nothing Jayce, don't worry about it."**_

_**Caitlyn: "Jayce we have someone in custody at the moment, we need you to take a look. She almost blew Vi through a wall at just a touch."**_

_**(Footsteps)**_

_**Jayce: "Don't worry Cait I won't do anything to provoke her. I just want to talk to her"**_

_**Door opening… proximity detected… Aural systems returning to normal levels'**_

I open my eyes to a man with a broad jaw and shoulders, a large hammer is slung over his shoulder.

"Jayce this is Eisen, Eisen. Jayce"

"_Hello Jayce, might I recommend that you leave that hammer by the door."_

"Ok Eisen" he grabs the hammer from his back and places it near the door, it floats almost ½ a foot off the ground. "Now Eisen would you please tell me what you did to Vi and just how you got to the speeds reported by the city's external sensors?

'_**Detecting voice and facial structures… 99% match Lt Stark R&D… Classified information up to class 4 clear…. Rank: Superior… disclose information'**_

I feel myself loose control of my voice.

"_**Lt Stark, this unit is subject J-117 100% conversion to mechanical unit was completed 96 hours previous, all combat systems online. Action on Designation Vi non-lethal anti-personnel defensive system provided electrical surge to disengage contact. Speed reached was 75 Kph for sustained run of 7½ minutes well within safe limits. Is this another system test exercise? Has the unit performed within acceptable parameters?"**_

Jayce and Caitlyn just stare at me.

"Dear god. Eisen do you know a professor Viktor?"

My ability to control my own voice returns.

"_No, why?"_

"Eisen, how were you made?"

'_**Vocal override engaged' "My construction is classified beyond your clearance, but my form is not. I am the mechanical reincarnation of soldier Id 09657482 'Eisen'. Subject J-117's mental form was downloaded into artificial storage within this body, my designation is tactical assistance and override function module A36G7." **_

"Module A36G7 I would like to speak to Eisen now."

"_**Acknowledged", **_

"_T-thank you for that I hate it when it does that."_

"Eisen would it be ok with you if I used this (Motions to sensor device strapped to his hip) to do a quick scan of you?"

"_Yes."_

Jayce grabs the device from his hip and walks over to me. He motions for me to stand and spread my arms as he runs the sensor over me.

"Hmm, no organic material present, artificial muscle constructions, unknown alloy of titanium for the skeleton, artificial skin and hair, vascular system of some kind… possible repair and power systems.

He motions for me to sit again. "Wait here Eisen I'll be back shortly."

Caitlyn walks with him out the door and it locks again.

xxxXXXxxx

(I know this might be a little confusing but all will become clear later)


End file.
